


A Good Memory

by AnonymousCloud



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 2014 Old, F/M, Old work, can be shippy or platonic, very very old work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousCloud/pseuds/AnonymousCloud
Summary: "So, this was your idea, huh?"My thoughts on the Fairy Tail Omake: 413 Days.





	A Good Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I've been checking some of my old files and found this very short fic I wrote back in 2014 when the 413 Days omake came out. I know it's supposed to be a Gruvia story (and I don't mean to take that moment from the shippers) but I just thought the scarf was a very "Erza-like" idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"Reminiscing?" a familiar voice asks from behind her.

Erza lets out a soft chuckle. She closes her eyes and breathes in the cool breeze of the winter wind. It’s officially the first day of winter, as the first snow finally fell. They’ve been getting the signs of the change in season since last week with the cold weather. "Brings back a lot of memories," she replies. She need not turn around to know who it was. She knew from the moment she heard his heavy footfalls.

He shuffles behind her and feels him sit beside her on the steps overlooking the riverbank. "It sure does," he says. Erza opens her eyes and notices that he's fully clothed today - a shirt, a jacket and a scarf similar to the one Juvia knitted that morning. Just a couple of hours ago, she was consoling the blue-haired mage who was crying her heart out because she thought she may have offended her "Gray-sama".

"You know, you didn't have to take it out on her. She didn’t know,” she starts. Despite his cold demeanor and acting like he doesn’t care, Gray is a kind man. She knows this best as she witnessed firsthand how understanding he is and how he really cares about the people in their guild. Seeing him wear the scarf now is proof. “It was my fault. I put her up to it," she says as she points to the cloth draped around his neck.

"Hmm. So, this was your idea, huh?" he says nonchalantly.

"Guilty as charged," she jokes, while glancing his way. Well, at least that brings out a brief chuckle from him. He’s back to his forlorn state again.

"It's just...", Gray starts, "for a long time, I... I couldn't..." His brows were furrowed and his eyes distant. It's still hard for him, she could tell. Though he has already faced his past, things going well with Lyon and Ultear, he still couldn't bear the loss of his master, Ur.

"Hey, remember that time when you were also sulking on this very riverbank on this very day and I was forcing you to get back to the guild because I thought you were skipping cleaning duty? You threw a bunch of insaaane insults at me so I had to drag you all the way to the guild and you were all puffy-eyed fro-"

"Yeah, don't remind me." The ice-make mage cuts her, definitely cringing from the memory.

"I didn't know then. That it was Ur's...", she trails off. Gray looks at her, trying to get what her point is. "I...Juvia seemed so happy this morning. And I thought you could use some happiness on this day. So I told her she should give you a present. She wanted to bake you a cake but I suggested she make you something that lasts, something that you can't easily consume...something you can keep with you forever...like a scarf. I'm sorry if I made things worse."

"Don't be." He pauses. Erza lifts her brown eyes to the man beside her, who now looked more serious than he was before, looking straight to the horizon. "You remembered", he continues.

Ever since they became friends, Gray has been telling her stories about his beloved master non-stop. Truth is, she loved hearing those stories. It reminded her of the care and love she felt from Grandpa Rob back at the Tower. It also made her think about the family she had from long ago sometimes. Her family before the Tower, the family she lost. All these had bad memories attached to them but as time went by, she can see the wounds gradually heal. Aside from the new memories she made with her new family she formed with the guild, Gray recalling his wonderful experiences with Ur was one of her remedies and the way he told them with enthusiasm made it all the more interesting. "I never forget your stories."

The jet black-haired boy stares at her intently, looking as if he's both puzzled and grateful by her answer. The sun took its last bow and twilight came upon them. "We should head back," she offers.

* * *

As they walk side by side along the streets of Magnolia, the lamps light up as if it was preparing a way for the two of them. Snow continues to fall. His heart still ached but he feels a lot lighter now, thanks to his talk with Erza. She knows him really well. Probably even better than himself.

 _Oh, what a mess he is_. If Ur were here now, she would've hit him on the head to knock him back to his senses and sit him down with a encouraging conversation, like she always did. He smiles at the thought and realizes that he has to stop dreading this day every single year. Ur may be gone but her memory still lives on. The scarf he's wearing now made him recollect that time Ur wrapped a scarf around his neck to keep him warm. _It was a good memory_. 

Now that he thinks about it, he acted like an ass with Juvia earlier. "I should probably apologize to Juvia first thing tomorrow." His companion nods and gives him a sincere reassuring smile.

"Hey," Gray calls out. The scarlet-haired mage looks back at him, just noticing that he fell behind her, when he grabs her hand and pulls her in a tight embrace. "Thanks, Erza."


End file.
